


Keterburg Bliss

by Kumikoko



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, PWP, Profanity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke has had enough of the group demonizing and criticizing him, he takes off to Keterburg, convinced no one will find him here and he can relax for awhile and cool his thoughts. </p>
<p>Never did he expect the Fon Master to find him, let alone for Ion to level with him and kiss him. </p>
<p>There will be profanity in the notes, and spoilers all throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keterburg Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start by explaining that I was inspired to write this fanfiction based on another fanfiction I read called Névé by Hillside Dancing On. I assure you, Hillside Dancing On does the story better then I but I wanted to do my own take on this pairing in Keterburg because even when I was playing the game, I saw how romantic the city was, and in her/his fanfiction, the romance really was present, something I adored. 
> 
> Secondly, Ion is the only character that I support being with Luke. Tear is an ice queen bitch that pretends to be secretly sweet and shy, Anise is a greedy bitch who I liked at first but that changed after Azkeruith, Van is a creeper and Guy actually hates Luke, something he confesses quite clearly when being controlled by Sync, I believe. For Guy to have been controlled, at one point in time he would have had to have hated Luke and hate doesn't simply change. 
> 
> Ion is the only one that was ever there for Luke in any way shape or form, the only one who stood by Luke's side, who didn't judge Luke, who never criticized him or bagged on him. Everyone else constantly attacked Luke. 
> 
> That aside, this is just a basic oneshot, that I probably could have detailed better. Regardless, if you like it, or if it inspires you and awakens you to the truth of Luke and Ion, then that is great. 
> 
> If any of my information in the story is wrong, or if I misspelled something, do let me know.

Keterburg, often snowy had such an alluring appeal to it. The mansion, the casino, the hotel, and who could forget the interesting playground with the machines that shot snowballs at people? It was a winter wonderland of dreams. It was hard to imagine that Jade Curtis grew up here, and turned so…well, jaded.

All this now, Luke could just have fun with it for hours, if only everyone wasn’t always watching him like he was a ticking time bomb, intent on destroying another town.

Actually, it was the way everyone had treated him since day one that brought him to Keterburg now. Everyone had been on his case again, and he just needed to get away, and be surrounded by people who didn’t know him, who didn’t know that he had been betrayed by the only person who had seemed to have interest in him that ended up in him, Luke, destroying an entire town.

Even though Jade and Tear had known that something was wrong, none of them had cared to warn Luke. Ash was no exception to this either, he had just berated Luke over and over again. Why the hell would Luke pause to listen to someone who kept putting him down? And it wasn’t like Ash was clear in his, _Van is_ _going to use you to destroy Akzeriuth_ speech.

Since that day, everyone blamed Luke, and only Luke for what happened to the town. None of them stopped to consider the fact that Luke had grown up knowing little to nothing of the world. No one had taught him much of anything, and there had not been many ways for Luke to have learned any truths. No one considered Luke’s feelings, either, that Van betrayed him, and that hurt. Van had been there for Luke to brighten his days, off and on, growing up. And Van was the only one who had not constantly bashed his skull in with insults.

Of course Luke would trust and rely on Van. After the ordeal, everyone turned their back on him and left, when he needed them the most. Tear had stayed behind, with Luke in Yulia City, but only for her own reasons, non of which had to do with being there for Luke, something she made clear on. Luke clearly remembered how no one else was jumping in to save that kid in Akzeriuth either, and yet that too was his fault? They surely weren't jumping in. Then again, would it have killed the parents to teach the kid how to swim? And what with the wole Akzeriuth thing, what about blaming Van, who, planned and put a lot of it into action? Or blaming Tear for not stopping her brother sooner? Or one could even blame their parents for birthing them. Surely if Van had not been born, a lot of this wouldn't have happened? There was also Jade, with all of his research---the blame was easily on him as well, and yet none of them realized that they were just as guilty as Luke.

Currently, the only reason Luke hung out with the group at all was because there was simply no other choice. The fates seemed to need them present, together. It was unfortunate because Luke would rather do it all alone then have to listen to them yammer on so closed-mindedly. At least out here, Luke could relax.

Would any of them know where to find Luke? Luke doubted it.

They had been in Yulia City, and Luke had found the man that held a family heirloom of his that he could learn Lightning Blade on. Regardless of the power to be gained from it, it was part of the family, and Luke had wanted it back. The man was willing to sell it for $40,000, which was rather cheap in all honesty, as most of the weapons and armors they were buying recently were quite a bit more then that, but everyone decided to pipe up and be against Luke spending the money to get the heirloom back. They said it was their money too, but when Tear wanted her little pendant back in Chesedonia, the guy there wanted a striking $100,000 and not one person objected to Luke buying it back for her. No one was mad at the loss of money, and yet now...suddenly, everyone was very against him getting his heirloom back, wanting him to go home, and get the money for it, but when the maid in Baticul had offered Luke $200,000, that they seriously needed for their journey, everyone had been against Luke taking the money, which in theory could have been used on this heirloom.

Realizing everyone was just jealous, greedy, and taking another stab at him, Luke had shook his head and walked away, taking the albiore, not wanting anyone to follow him. They could always use the Yulia Road if they were that intent on finding him and take ferries, using _their_ money they didn't want to spend. It would serve them right.

Stretching his arms above his head, he felt the relaxation flood his body. This was nice. No one was here to criticize him.

Kneeling down, he gathered some snow in his hands, and tried packing it into a ball. When he used too much force and made the snow splatter, he cursed under his breath.

“Like this,” A soft voice said, gaining Luke’s attention by setting a hand on his shoulder.

Turning towards the voice, Luke was surprised to see Fon Master Ion.

“Fon Master Ion, what are you doing here?” Luke asked, watching Ion roll the snow into a ball in his small hands.

“Everyone is looking for you. They’re rather mad,” Ion replied softly, presenting to Luke the packed snowball. Luke grabbed the ball, feeling how cold it made his hands. He shuddered a little and tossed it from one hand to the other. “It serves them right. They’re always bagging on me.” Luke grumbled bitterly. “I know,” Ion agreed sadly, knowing just how mean the other’s could be to Luke. It really wasn't fair of them to not let Luke have bought the heirloom back right then and there as they had let Luke buy back Tear's pendant on the spot.

They had important matters to deal with, and they wanted Luke to make a separate trip to see his mother? There was no other business they held there. It seemed a waste to visit Baticul in times of war and danger on no other reason then to visit the Queen.

Pausing, Luke leveled his gaze on Ion. Could Ion disagree with them?

“You…say it like you don’t agree with their methods.” Luke said carefully, unsure of what the Fon Master was getting at. “I don’t,” Ion replied, and continued, “The way they treat you…isn’t nice. It is sad to see, because I know what happened that day, and I’ve tried to explain it to them, but they don’t want to acknowledge anything but their truth.” Ion said, kneeling down and made another snowball.

“Then you know I had to get away from them.” Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I do.” Ion smiled and took a step back. “It seems to me you want to throw snow at someone?” Ion inquired, taking another step back.

Luke’s eyes lit up.

“You want to play?” Luke asked.

Ion smiled and nodded, tossing the snowball up in the air, only to let it fall back in his hand.

"I...believe you throw these at each other?" Ion inquired, tilting his head to the side, letting his hair fall around his face, his orbs bright. "Yes, me and Guy would throw them at each other the few times it snowed..." Luke explained, recalling the few happy times he had with Guy. It was only too bad that it was all a lie. Guy actually had hated him for a long time.

The two created space between each other and started to throw the snowballs at each other, bending down, rolling and packing the snow balls, throwing them at each other, running around and dodging and ducking. At one point, after seeing a child make a snow angel, Luke plopped down on the snow and moved his limbs back and forth. It felt nice, shirking responsibilities. Ion watched Luke for a minute before laying down near him and made an angel of his own.

Luke couldn’t remember being as happy as he was in this moment. For one, the Fon Master who never judged or criticized him was throwing snowballs at him. Second, Ion understood that Luke wasn’t such a bad man and they were making snow angels. Ion admitted that the group was a tad too cruel at times. This was a huge relief to Luke. It gave him hope that he could have a friend. For once, Luke was free, truly free as he ran around the playground again, dodging the snowballs and returning them. Ion’s laugh proved contagious. Luke had never had problems with Ion, and he was glad that Ion was the one who had found him. For the moment, it didn’t matter how Ion had found him, nor how the Fon Master had traveled here.

As Ion’s body started to shake with cold and pant from lack of breath, Luke decided it was time to rent a room at the hotel. Ion wasn't as physically fit as Luke, after all, and just this short endeavor proved this.

“Alright, alright, I surrender.” Luke said, and walked over to Ion who smiled. "I win?" Ion asked happily, thinking Luke was rather nice.

“Yes, but let’s go inside and warm up. We can grab a bite then.” Luke suggested, realizing his own body was shaking from the cold as well.

Ion smiled, and nodded.

“Sure.” Ion followed Luke down the steps, the snow crunching underneath their shoes. As they walked, a light snow began to fall, which only made the two smile more. 

To Luke's surprise, Ion grabbed his right hand in his, those thin, cold fingers intertwining his own. Luke glanced down at their connected hands, then met Ion's eyes, the other male having a reassuring smile on his face. Luke looked around to see if anyone noticed this, but no one was paying them any attention. Relaxing, Luke smiled and allowed the contact.

"You had such long hair," Ion commented, seemingly out of the blue, but when Luke met his eyes again, Ion was staring at his short, choppy red hair. "I wasn't going to look like Ash," Luke said, clarify what he had done, not realizing that Ion had complimented him. "Your hair styles were different, though." Ion pointed out, but Luke shook his head. "I don't want to be associated with him more then I have to." Luke insisted. Ion let the subject go.

After renting the room, as they walked through the halls, Luke remembered the first time he visited this place.

“It brings back memories,” Luke commented, to which Ion nodded. “It does.”

While Ion was not much for words, he always said the right thing at the right time, something Luke appreciated.

When they entered the room, Luke flopped down on to the bed, spreading his arms out.

“Thank you, Fon Master Ion. I think I can face them with a cool head, now.” Luke said, feeling relaxed. “Yes, and I will talk to them again. You do not deserve such harsh words.” Ion said, sitting down on the other bed, resting his hands in his lap, turning his gaze to the window where snow fell softly against. "You can call me Ion here." Ion spoke up, thinking it might be nice to not be addressed so formally. "I'll think about it." Luke replied leisurely. 

Standing up, Ion stepped over to Luke, who had closed his eyes to rest. Ion lifted his leg over Luke’s body, and sat on top of him, straddling him. Luke cracked his eyes open with surprise. “Luke…do you like me?” Ion asked softly, his hands on Luke’s chest. Surprise lined Luke’s face. “What?” Luke asked. “I just….I feel safe with you around, is all…” Ion clarified.

It took Luke a moment to realize Ion was coming on to him. Green eyes widening further, Luke’s lips parted to further show his surprise.

Why would Ion be interested in him? Then again, now that Luke thought about it, Ion had always been on his side. Smiling lightly, Luke lifted his head up and placed his lips over Ion’s lips, deciding to go with the flow.

Never would Luke have imagined his first kiss to be with a male, but Tear and Anise were doing wonders for driving him off of woman. Ion had soft, feminine features anyways, but he was a boy, and not just any boy---a boy who understood Luke and stood by his side.

Wrapping his arms around Ion’s body, Luke pushed his tongue past Ion’s lips. Ion parted his lips to receive the tongue, more then happy to give his first kiss to Luke. Out of anyone Ion had been around, Luke was worth it. Luke was strong, and had a big heart.Why couldn't any of them see how much Luke had changed?

After a moment, Ion shifted off of Luke, sitting next to him, a light blush on his face. He pushed some of his hair out of his face, smiling shyly as Luke pushed himself up with his elbows and set a hand on Ion’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. Ion smiled into the kiss and shifted closer, setting one of his own hand over Luke’s hand on his cheek.

“Are you sure about this?” Luke asked, to which Ion nodded. “Yes, I have thought about this for awhile and I am sure I want it to be you.” Ion replied, confidence in his soft eyes. Luke nodded and slowly peeled away Ion’s clothes. Ion sat back, allowing Luke to undress him.

Although Luke had been rather sheltered, he had the occasional fantasy’s of sex, though he always thought he would be with a woman. Still, it didn’t matter at the moment. Ion was better than a woman who pretended to be sweet but was actually an ice bitch, or a greedy child that only wanted his money, or a stuck up, spoiled princess that wanted his better half.

No, Ion wanted him, just as he was.

Everyone else wanted Luke to change, but Ion...Ion wanted him, as him.

Ion slowly peeled away Luke’s clothes as well, and for a moment, they just observed each other curiously.

Leaning down, Luke kissed Ion's neck, feeling him tilt it to the side before continuing to kiss down it and to Ion's collarbone where he kissed before going back up to Ion's neck and began to suck on it. Ion shivered a little, grabbing Luke's shoulders. The touch felt quite nice. 

Knowing this was wrong, Ion still didn't push Luke away. This ordeal would take away quite a bit of his purity, but he was willing to give it to Luke. Ion liked Luke, and Luke was realizing he liked Ion.

Luke pressed his thumbs against Ion's nipples, and made light circles on them. Ion shivered again, starting to feel butterflies in his stomach. A soft moan left his lips as Luke continued to suck on his neck.

“Ah, lubricant…” Luke looked around, desperate to find something to use as lubricant. “I have a lotion,” Ion said, shifting to the nightstand, and rummaged through his rucksack, pulling a small bottle of lotion out. “Thanks,” Luke said and grabbed the lotion, twisting the cap and poured some on to his index finger and middle finger. Ion took the bottle and cap, setting them down on the nightstand.

Once more Luke leaned in, kissing Ion who happily returned the kiss as he laid down, spreading his legs. There was no telling how much time they had before the others found them. Luke leaned over Ion and continued to kiss him gently as he pressed a single finger into Ion. Ion shuddered, feeling the uncomfortable pleasure. “Did that hurt?” Luke asked, feeling how Ion tensed. Ion shook his head.

“No.”

“Alright.”

Slowly, Luke twisted his finger around in Ion’s entrance, rubbing the lubricant on the soft flesh. When the second finger was added, Ion tensed again, this time a twinge of pain. “If it hurts too much, I will stop.” Luke offered, but Ion shook his head. “I will be okay,” Ion assured him gently.

A third finger was added, Luke stretching the skin out.

“Does the Order make this illegal?” Luke couldn’t help but to ask. “Yes,” Ion admitted softly. “You’d be breaking rules,” Luke pointed out. “I know,” Ion replied, not concerned with what anyone else had to say about this. This was their business.

When Ion was ready, Luke spread the pale legs further, and lined himself up with Ion’s entrance and slowly pushed against it. Ion shivered again and wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck. “Slow,” Ion warned, realizing this would hurt more then he thought it would. Luke nodded and obeyed Ion’s wishes, pausing before slowly pushing in more.

Ion tried hard to stay relaxed, but he found himself tensing, which only made the penetration that much more difficult. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Ion closed his eyes and buried his face into Luke’s neck, not wanting Luke to catch on to the uncomfortable pain because he did want this.

When Luke was seated inside of Ion, he stayed for a couple minutes, letting Ion get used to the invasive, hardened flesh.

“I’m okay,” Ion breathed shakily.

Hearing Ion’s okay, Luke nodded and started a slow, repeating thrusting that was a little awkward at first. It took a few minutes before they found a position and angle that suited the both of them the best, but that which still had Luke on top of Ion, facing each other.

After the first few thrusts, the pain started to disappear and be replaced with pleasure. Ion felt himself hardening and let out soft moans as Luke thrust against the sweet spot. Their bodies melded into one, moving together.

Neither cared if what they were doing was a sin.

It felt nice.

Only when Ion released, did Luke allow himself to release.

Panting, Ion had a satisfied, happy smile on his face, similar to Luke’s.

This had been a much needed experience for both of them.

 

_End_

 


End file.
